


The Portrait

by stargazer6009



Category: Night Gallery (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: The wife becomes obsessed with a painting when strange things start happening to her
Relationships: wife Ruth Camby man





	The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> The Cast Vincent Price John Camby  
>  Shirley Jones Ruth Camby  
>  Boris Karloff Mr. Forles  
>  John Holems THE MAN

Welcome back am your host Shirley Jones Rod is still out   
Have you ever looked at a painting and it seems so real that the person could walk right out of it this story called the Portrait does just that shall we take a look ?

Ruth Camby stood just inches away from a portrait of a man standing legs apart holding a short whip , she could swear he was breathing and his eyes were looking into her soul a hand touched her shoulder she jumped Mrs. Camby were closing she turned to see Mr.Flores the gallery owner you can come back tomorrow it will be here Ruth walked home she was carrying some food she bought for dinner she stopped at dress store looked into the window and she saw the Man  
she turned but no one was there she shook her head and made it home .

They lived in a nice flat John her husband was a illustrator for a magazine he worked out of the spare bedroom for they had no children tho for not trying for some reason she just couldn`t and they came to terms with that she had just finished dinner and doing the dishes John would ask Ruth to pose for him she was still quite attractive and this was one of those nights she sat with a white blouse opened just enough to show her ample breast she smiled and open the blouse more showing her full breast she crawled between his legs her hands running along his legs she could feel his cock oh how she loved sucking on it John told her sorry dear am on a dead line with this she understood she kissed him walked to the shower she stood under the water feeling it run over her body her nipples hard hands running over them her other hand between her legs fingers going into her pussy her thumb finding her clit she moaned she was thinking of the Man.

Just then she felt hands cupping her breast mouth kissing her neck he took her hand, her eyes widen for what she was feeling it was huge and it wasn`t even hard she was stroking it , just then her husband called out and brought her back she was drying off what happen was it real or just her mind ? she went to bed fell asleep it was deep sleep she woke the morning to find a note from John telling her he be home late she made breakfast and clean the flat she dressed and went shopping she was in dressing booth when she seen the Man in the mirror show me he said Ruth slowly took off her clothes she stood naked SHOW ME! Ruth sat on the bench opened her legs took her fingers parted her pussy lips showing him her wet hole once again she came to herself with a tapping from a sales girl. Ruth got dressed and left and once again she found her self at the gallery.

Ruth tried to find the artist name or some kind of mark but she found nothing she looked at him now she could see a bulge she gasped she tried to turn away but couldn`t she wanted to touch it but there was all people around Ruth ran home  
was she going crazy? the phone rang it was John he called to tell her he be staying uptown tonite John was smilling at a young blonde who was taking off her clothes, Ruth hung up the phone pour her self a stiff drink it was late Ruth looked out the window and there stood the Man she ran to the street, she stood in front of him he was real Show Me he said , she stood there taking her clothes off she was naked she knelt at his feet her hands running up his leg inches from her prize   
she could feel it throbbing thru his tight pants she began to kiss it he stopped her.

With in minutes they were in a bed not her bed this was a large bed he laid naked she crawled like a snake she reached for the cock she opened her mouth as wide as she could and like a snake she took his cock her jaws ached but she kept on sucking and taking more till her nose touched his pubic hair she made love to his cock with her mouth she laid her head off the bed he fucked her mouth and throat his ball hitting her chin he pulled out came all over her face she licked it clean and sucked him hard she laid legs open her fingers pulling her pussy lips showing him her hole with one motion he thrust in she screamed he was tearing her apart but she begged for more with his cock fully lubed from her pussy  
her head buried into a pillow he fucked her ass she was like a rag doll she laid on the bed used. once again she begged for more .

John Camby sat in his home with two policemen telling them she just disappeared he came home and she wasn`t here he called friends they haven`t heard from her all her clothes and things still here a woman walked by a painting a Man holding a whip with a short hair blonde woman at his feet her hand along his thigh.

See you next time


End file.
